Human Emotion
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: Anna tends to Tamao's wound after Tamao destroys dinner. But, little does Anna know that by helping Tamao she's healing wounds of her own.. AnnaxTamao.


****

Title Human Emotion

****

Author Kyrie Sanctus

****

Rating PG-13 for Shojo-ai.

****

Begun November 7, 2003.

****

Finished November 7, 2003.

****

Chapters One-shotter.

****

Synopsis Anna tends to Tamao's wound after Tamao destroys dinner. But, little does Anna know that by helping Tamao she's healing wounds of her own.. AnnaxTamao. Tamanna? Tamaona? Annao?

****

Comments Human Emotion. A one-shotter. Why, you ask? Well, that's simple. I was bored, bored bored bored bored bored. And my muse came. And I was in the mood for AnnaxTamao. There you have it!

****

Dedications This goes out to CTR, who introduced me to too many couplings by way of her old webbie, Horo-Horo.net, and to everyone else who likes AnnaxTamao. ^_^ Because we all know Yoh is getting it on with Hao/Manta/Horohoro/Ren/Everybodyelse.

****

Disclaimer I own no rights to Shaman King, it's plots, or it's characters. Those are all belong to the masterful Hiroyuki Takei.

****

Human Emotions.

__

Damn human emotions. Damn them all to Hell.

Anna couldn't stand being like this. Watching television, bossing Yoh and his friends around, being herself.. It had all become harder ever since that presence had been welcomed into her home. And it was killing her to feel like she was walking on eggshells.

She played it off well, considering the fact that no one had any idea of what was going on inside of her. And, being the good actress she was, no one had suffered in the wake of this uproar of unwanted emotions. But, even Anna, had needs she hated to be without. It was only human of her!

She pushed herself to her knees, switching off the television. She folded up her magazine and picked up the bowl she had filled with cookies only 2 hours earlier and headed into the kitchen. She would have winced at the sight, had she been Yoh, but she kept cool, calm, collected. And icy, of course.

"Anou-- Anna-sama!" That voice could only belong to one person. Tamamura Tamao. She was standing at the sink, covered in an apron, cooking. Anna placed her bowl in the sink to be cleaned by Yoh later that night. "Your television programs.. they are done now?"

"Hai." Anna's answer was quick, as usual, almost as if she didn't want to waste any more breath on this girl beside her. However, when Tamao looked back to her cooking, Anna's eyes shot to their corners, and they stayed there until---

"ITAI!" The pot, which was holding the stew Tamao had been cooking was now on the floor, perhaps wishing to stain her perfect kitchen. Tamao was on her knees in the middle of the mess, whimpering at a burn she had recieved from it.

Anna restrained from rolling her eyes and used a towel to pick up the pot. She walked over to Tamao. "Stand up. We need to run cold water on it." She helped Tamao to her feet and they both walked to the sink. Anna turned on the facet, and Tamao placed her hand under it.

"A-arigatou.." Anna turned away for a moment and started to clean the mess on the floor. There was no way she was going to pay for a new floor. No way in Hell. When she had gotten the most of it up, she stood, placed the towel in the sink and turned off the water. Tamao immediately whimpered, but Anna grabbed the hand which hadn't been burnt and lead her into another room.

"Sit." She commanded, and Tamao did so. Anna stood on a chair to fetch the first-aid kid, and sat beside her. "Give me your hand." Tamao gave in easier than easily, and Anna poured something she'd fetched from inside the kit on it. Tamao bit her lip. "Does it hurt?" Tamao nodded slowly, and Anna noticed her gripping at her apron with her other hand. "Sorry."

After she had cleaned it a bit, Anna wrapped it in a bandage. "You don't need to wear that for long, because you need to give it air to breathe, but for tonight and tomorrow until noon, keep it wrapped." Tamao nodded, and Anna cleaned up her mess. "About dinner.."

"Anou! Anna-sama! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to---"

Anna placed a hand over Tamao's mouth, bending over to be closer to her. "Shh. It's okay." She looked at the pink-haired girl, whose ruby eyes were brimming with tears. "I said it's okay, Tamao." Tamao sniffled, and Anna removed her hand. "That's better. I'll take care of dinner for tonight."

Anna stayed there for a moment. _Here we go again_. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. Her knees were turning to butter. _Damn human emotion_. She couldn't help herself, and by the time her lips were on Tamao's, she had diagnosed herself clinically insane.

Anna stood, after 'making her point.' And turned. "I'll go finish dinner." She exited the room, closing the door behind her. Her knees couldn't help but give out at that moment. She gave an inaudible sigh.

****

Damn them to Hell.

__

owari


End file.
